Come Together aka 02092014
by C.A. Turner
Summary: In honor of the Fab Four...


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Saban, Sony Pictures Television, DC, none of them are mine. A Beatles tribute fic. 90% of the songs here written by John Lennon & Paul McCartney with the exception of a song by George Harrison, the Isley Brothers, Julian Lennon, and Ring Starr. Dedicated to the four who forever changed Rock music: John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr…the Beatles. And now…_

**COME TOGETHER a/k/a 02/09/2014**

The Angel Grove Youth Center was abuzz with the Partridge family was playing a free concert there…a tribute to the Beatles. Keith Partridge smiled to the audience and shouted "How's everyone doing tonight? As you know, this is a very special night…50 years ago…four young men from Liverpool, England appeared on the Ed Sullivan Show…and changed rock music forever…starting the British Invasion. And I'm honored to start with this, their 1st recorded song…"

Eve Torres smiled as she watched Keith dive into…

_Love, love me do__…__you know I love you  
I'll always be true__…__so please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do_

_Love, love me do__…__you know I love you  
I'll always be true__…__so please, love me do  
Oh, love me do_

_Someone to love__…__somebody new  
Someone to love__…__someone like you_

_Love, love me do__…__you know I love you  
I'll always be true__…__so please, love me do  
Oh, love me do_

_Love, love me do__…__you know I love you  
I'll always be true__…__so please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do__…__yeah, love me do  
Whoa, love me do_

Applause rang throughout the center as Keith smiled and announced "Now, here's a good friend of mine…he's a married man now, girls, Tommy Oliver!"

The cheers continued as Tommy came to the stage, grinned and launched into…

_Can't buy me love, love, can't buy me love_

_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend If it makes you feel all right  
I'll get you anything my friend If it makes you feel all right  
'Cause I don't care too much for money__…__for money can't buy me love_

_I'll give you all I've got to give if you say you love me too  
I may not have a lot to give, but what I've got I'll give to you  
I don't care too much for money, for money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love__…__everybody tells me so  
Can't buy me love__…__no no no, no_

_Say you don't need no diamond rings, and I'll be satisfied  
Tell me that you want the kind of things that money just can't buy  
I don't care too much for money__…__money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love__…__everybody tells me so  
Can't buy me love__…__no no no, no_

_Say you don't need no diamond rings, and I'll be satisfied  
Tell me that you want the kind of things that money just can't buy  
I don't care too much for money__…__money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love, love, can't buy me love, oh_

Cheers continued as Tommy smiled at Kimberly, then turned to both Keith and Zack Taylor, who began the next song:

_**Keith:**__ Well, shake it up, baby, now (__**Zack:**__ Shake it up, baby)  
__**Keith: **__Twist and shout (__**Zack:**__ Twist and shout)_

_**Keith: **__C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (__**Zack:**__ Come on baby)  
__**Keith:**__ Come on and work it on out (__**Zack:**__ Work it on out)_

_**Keith:**__ Well, work it on out, honey (__**Zack:**__ Work it on out)  
__**Keith:**__ You know you look so good (__**Zack:**__ Look so good)_

_**Keith:**__ You know you got me goin', now (__**Zack:**__ Got me goin')  
__**Keith:**__ Just like I knew you would (__**Zack:**__ Like I knew you would)_

_**Keith:**__ Well, shake it up, baby, now(__**Zack:**__ Shake it up, baby)  
__**Keith:**__ Twist and shout (__**Zack:**__ Twist and shout)_

_**Keith:**__ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (__**Zack:**__ Come on baby)  
__**Keith:**__ Come on and work it on out (__**Zack:**__ Work it on out)_

_**Keith:**__ You know you twist you little girl(__**Zack:**__ Twist you little girl)  
__**Keith:**__ You know you twist so fine (__**Zack:**__ Twist so fine)_

_**Keith:**__ Come on and twist a little closer, now (__**Zack:**__ Twist a little closer)  
__**Keith:**__ And let me know that you're mine (__**Zack:**__ Let me know you're mine)__**Both:**__ Whoo!_

_**Keith:**__ Well, shake it up, baby, now (__**Zack:**__ Shake it up, baby)  
__**Keith:**__ Twist and shout (__**Zack:**__ Twist and shout)_

_**Keith:**__ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (__**Zack:**__ Come on baby)  
__**Keith:**__ Come on and work it on out (__**Zack:**__ Work it on out)_

_**Keith:**__ You know you twist you little girl (__**Zack:**__ Twist you little girl)  
__**Keith:**__ You know you twist so fine (__**Zack: **__Twist so fine)_

_**Keith:**__ Come on and twist a little closer, now (__**Zack:**__ Twist a little closer)  
__**Keith:**__ And let me know that you're mine (__**Zack:**__ Let me know you're mine)_

_**Keith:**__ Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (__**Zack:**__ Shake it up baby)  
__**Keith:**__ Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (__**Zack:**__ Shake it up baby)  
__**Keith:**__ Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (__**Zack:**__ Shake it up baby)_

More applause rang throughout the youth center. Billy then took the lead with a big hit for the Fab Four…

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

You think you lost your love, well, I saw her yesterday.  
It's you she's thinking of…and she told me what to say.

She says she loves you…and you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you…and you know you should be glad.

She said you hurt her so, she almost lost her mind.  
But now she said she knows you're not the hurting kind.  
She says she loves you…and you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you…and you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And with a love like that…you know you should be glad.

You know it's up to you, I think it's only fair,  
Pride can hurt you, too, apologize to her

Because she loves you…and you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you…and you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
With a love like that, you know you should be Glad!  
With a love like that, you know you should be Glad!

With a love like that, you know you should…be glad!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah Ye-ah.

The crowd goes wild, then Kimberly takes the lead with…

_Lady Madonna, children at your feet.  
Wonder how you manage to make ends meet.  
Who finds the money when you pay the rent?  
Did you think that money was heaven sent?_

Friday night arrives without a suitcase.  
Sunday morning creeping like a nun.  
Mondays child has learned to tie his bootlace.  
See how they run.

Lady Madonna, baby at your breast.  
Wonder how you manage to feed the rest.

See how they run.

_Lady Madonna, lying on the bed,  
Listen to the music playing in your head._

Tuesday afternoon is never ending.  
Wednesday morning papers didn't come.  
Thursday night your stockings needed mending.  
See how they run.

Lady Madonna, children at your feet.  
Wonder how you manage to make ends meet.

More cheering, then Chris took the lead voice…

_Ooh I need your love babe, guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
I ain't got nothin' but love babe, eight days a week._

Love you ev'ry day girl, always on my mind.  
One thing I can say girl, love you all the time.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
I ain't got nothin' but love babe, eight days a week.

_Eight days a week I love you.  
Eight days a week is not enough to show I care._

_Ooh I need your love babe, guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
I ain't got nothin' but love babe, eight days a week._

_Eight days a week I love you.  
Eight days a week is not enough to show I care._

_Love you ev'ry day girl, always on my mind.  
One thing I can say girl, love you all the time.  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
I ain't got nothin' but love babe, eight days a week._

Applause rang through the Center. Then Laurie smiled and said "Who said girls can't sing the lead for this song? Hit it, Keith!"

_Oh, yeah, I'll tell you something…I think you'll understand  
When I say that something…I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand_

_Oh please say to me…you'll let me be your man  
And please say to me…you'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah, you got that something I think you'll understand  
When I say that something…I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah, you got that something I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something…I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand_

Trini Kwan smiled as the applause continued. "Here's something from John's son, Julian Lennon. I hope you like my version of this…"

_Ever since you've been leaving me…I've been wanting to cry  
Now I know how it feels for you…I've been wanting to die  
But it's much too late for goodbyes  
Yes it's much too late for goodbyes_

_Time has gone since I've been with you…and we've been starting to lie  
Now it seems you don't care for me…and I don't understand why  
But it's much too late for goodbyes  
Yes it's much too late for goodbyes_

Ever since you've been far away…I've been wanting to fly  
Now I know what you meant to me…I'm the one who should cry

_And it's much too late for goodbyes  
Yes it's much too late for goodbyes_

Ever since you've been leaving me…I've been wanting to cry  
Now I know how it feels for you…I've been wanting to die  
But it's much too late for goodbyes  
Yes it's much too late for goodbyes

Ooh... Ah...

Dit dit dit dit doo  
Ba da ba da ba da ba... ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba... ba ba ba ba ba... ba

After the applause dies down, Tommy and Keith join voices with…

_Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly  
He got juju eyeball he one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please_

He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola  
He say "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me

He bag production he got walrus gumboot  
He got ono sideboard he one spinal cracker  
He got feet down below his knee  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease  
Come together right now over me

He roller-coaster he got early warning  
He got muddy water he one mojo filter  
He say "one and one and one is three"  
Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see  
Come together right now over me

Chris took on the lead for this Beatles gem…

_A bad little kid moved into my neighborhood  
He won't do nothing right, just a sitting got to look so good_

He don't wanna go to school and learn to read and write  
Just sits around the house and plays that rock and roll music all night

Well he put thumb tacks on teacher's chair, put chewing gum in little girl's hair  
Now Junior, behave yourself!

Buys every rock and roll book on the magazine stand  
Every dime that he gets, oh he's off to the jukebox man

Well he worries his teacher till at night she's already to poop  
From rocking and a rolling, spinning in a hula-hoop

Well this rock and roll has gotta stop, Junior's head is hard as rock  
Now Junior, behave yourself, ow!

Gonna tell ya mamma, you'd better do what she said  
Get to the barber shopand get that hair cut off your head

You shoot the canary and you fed it to the neighbor's cat  
You have the cocker spaniel a bath in mother's Laundromat

Well ya mamma said it's gotta stop, Junior's head is hard as a rock  
Now Junior, behave yourself! Woo

While the audience smiled and cheered, Kimberly Hart-Oliver shouted "here's a solo piece from Ringo Starr!" Kim then started to sing…

_It don't come easy, you know it don't come easy._

_It don't come easy, you know it don't come easy._

_Got to pay your dues if you wanna sing the blues, and you know it don't come easy.  
You don't have to shout or leap about, you can even play them easy._

_Forget about the past and all your sorrows, the future won't last, it will soon be over tomorrow._

_I don't ask for much, I only want your trust, and you know it don't come easy.  
And this love of mine keeps growing all the time, and you know it just ain't easy._

_Open up your heart, let's come together, use a little love, and we will make it work out better._

_(ah -)(ah -)(ooh-ooh)(ah-ooh-ooh)_

_Got to pay your dues if you wanna sing the blues,and you know it don't come easy.  
You don't have to shout or leap about,you can even play them easy._

_Peace, remember peace is how we make it, here within your reach if you're big enough to take it._

_I don't ask for much, I only want your trust, and you know it don't come easy.  
And this love of mine keeps growing all the time, and you know it don't come easy._

The cheers continued, then Jason Lee Scott took the lead…

_Help, I need somebody, help, not just anybody, help, you know I need someone, help._

When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured, now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down, and I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground, won't you please, please help me.

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways, my independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure, I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down, and I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground, won't you please, please help me.

When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these dasa are gone, I'm not so self assured, now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down, and I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground, won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.

Samantha Dean then walked up to the mic…

_If there's anything that you want, if there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you._

_I've got everything that you want, like a heart that is oh, so true.  
Just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you._

_I got arms that long to hold you…and keep you by my side.  
I got lips that long to kiss you…and keep you satisfied, oooh._

_If there's anything that you want, if there's anything i can do,  
Just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you._

_From me, to you.  
Just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you._

_I got arms that long to hold you and keep you by my side.  
I got lips that long to kiss you and keep you satisfied, oooh._

_If there's anything that you want, if there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you.  
To you, to you, to you._

Tommy then took lead once more…

_Asked the girl what she wanted to be__…__she said, "Baby, can't you see?  
I wanna be famous, a star on the screen__…__but you can do something in between"_

_Baby, you can drive my car, yes, I'm gonna be a star  
Baby, you can drive my car, and maybe I'll love you_

_I told that girl that my prospects were good, and she said, "Baby, it's understood  
Working for peanuts is all very fine, but I can show you a better time"_

_Baby, you can drive my car, yes, I'm gonna be a star  
Baby, you can drive my car__…__and maybe I'll love you_

_Beep beep'm, beep beep, yeah_

_Baby, you can drive my car, yes, I'm gonna be a star  
Baby, you can drive my car, and maybe I'll love you_

_I told that girl, I can start right away, when she said, "Listen babe, I got something to say  
I got no car and it's breaking my heart__…__but I've found a driver and that's a start"_

_Baby, you can drive my car, yes, I'm gonna be a star  
Baby, you can drive my car, and maybe I'll love you_

_Beep beep'm, beep beep, yeah  
Beep beep'm, beep beep, yeah  
Beep beep'm, beep beep, yeah  
Beep beep'm, beep beep, yeah_

As the crowd continued to cheer, Billy Cranston walked up to the mic and said "We hope you like what you've heard so far…and the four young men from Liverpool who made these songs possible. Here's a favorite of Trini and me. Guys…"

_I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me...  
She showed me her room, isn't it good, norwegian wood?_

She asked me to stay and she told me to sit anywhere,  
So I looked around and I noticed there wasn't a chair.

I sat on a rug, biding my time, drinking her wine  
We talked until two and then she said, "It's time for bed"

She told me she worked in the morning and started to laugh.  
I told her I didn't and crawled off to sleep in the bath

And when I awoke, I was alone, this bird had flown  
So I lit a fire, isn't it good, norwegian wood.

Zack grinned, looked at Diana…then took the lead for this song…

_(For the other half of the sky)_

Woman I can hardly express…my mixed emotions at my thoughtlessness  
After all I'm forever in your debt  
And woman I will try to express…my inner feelings and thankfulness  
For showing me the meaning of success

Ooh, well, well, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Ooh, well, well, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo

Woman I know you understand the little child inside of the man  
Please remember my life is in your hands  
And woman hold me close to your heart, however distant don't keep us apart  
After all it is written in the stars

Ooh, well, well, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Ooh, well, well, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Well

Woman please let me explain…I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain  
So let me tell you again and again and again

I love you, yeah, yeah, now and forever  
I love you, yeah, yeah, now and forever  
I love you, yeah, yeah, now and forever  
I love you, yeah, yeah

Wonder Woman raced up to kiss Zack as Laurie smiled and looked at the cheering audience, then started…

_Try to see it my way, do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?  
While you see it your way, run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone.  
We can work it out, we can work it out._

_Think of what you're saying. You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright.  
Think of what I'm saying, we can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.  
We can work it out, we can work it out._

_Life is very short, and there's no time for fussing and fighting, my friend.  
I have always thought that it's a crime, so I will ask you once again._

_Try to see it my way, only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
While you see it your way there's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.  
We can work it out, we can work it out._

_Life is very short, and there's no time for fussing and fighting, my friend.  
I have always thought that it's a crime, so I will ask you once again._

_Try to see it my way, only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
While you see it your way, there's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.  
We can work it out, we can work it out._

Jason grinned and looked into the audience and saw Jamie Zedden smiling at him. He then shouted "Jamie, this one's for you!" Jason then launched into…

_What I feel, I can't say__…__but my love is there for you anytime of day  
But if it's not love that you need__…__then I'll try my best to make everything succeed_

_Tell me, what is my life without your love, oh  
Tell me, who am I without you, ooh, by my side_

_What I know, I can do__…__if I give my love now to everyone like you  
But if it's not love that you need__…__then I'll try my best to make everything succeed_

_Tell me, what is my life without your love  
Tell me, who am I without you, ooh, by my side  
Tell me, what is my life without your love, oh  
Tell me, who am I without you, ooh, by my side_

_What I feel, I can't say__…__but my love is there for you any time of day  
But if it's not love that you need__…__then I'll try my best to make everything succeed_

_Tell me, what is my life without your love, oh  
Tell me, who am I without you, ooh, by my side  
Oh, tell me, what is my life without your love, oh  
Tell me, who am I without you, ooh, by my side_

_What is my life without your love, oh  
Tell me, who am I without you, ooh, by my side  
Oh, tell me, what is my life without your love, oh  
Tell me who am I without you_

Billy took over with this song…

_I think I'm gonna be sad, I think it's today, yeah  
The girl that's driving me mad is going away_

She's got a ticket to ride, she's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride…but she don't care

She said that living with me is bringing her down, yeah  
For she would never be free when I was around

She's got a ticket to ride, she's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride …but she don't care

_I don't know why she's riding so high… she ought to think twice, she ought to do right by me  
Before she gets to saying goodbye… she ought to think twice, she ought to do right by me _

_I think I'm gonna be sad, I think it's today, yeah  
The girl that's driving me mad is going away, yeah, oh_

She's got a ticket to ride, she's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride …but she don't care

I don't know why she's riding so high…she ought to think twice, she ought to do right by me  
Before she gets to saying goodbye…she ought to think twice, she ought to do right by me

She said that living with me was bringing her down, yeah  
For she would never be free when I was around, oh

She's got a ticket to ride, she's got a ticket to ride  
She's got a ticket to ride…but she don't care

My baby don't care  
My baby don't care  
My baby don't care  
My baby don't care

My baby don't care  
My baby don't care

Trini then took the lead once more…

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be, there's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said, something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said, something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm

Cheers turned into standing ovation screams when Keith made the next announcement: "Ladies & Gentlemen…this is an unexpected surprise…one of the men we are honoring tonight is here…may I proudly present to you…Sir Paul McCartney!"

There is awestruck shouting as the legendary songwriter joins the band on stage. "Thank you, everyone. I had no idea that when we started this that we would be so honored 50 years later. Now, if the Partridges and their friends would join me for this song…"

Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy Partridge, along with Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, Samantha, Jason, and Billy all shouted "Yeah!" and the song began, with Paul, of course on lead…

_Take it away, wanna hear you play __'__til the lights go down  
Take it away, don't you wanna stay__'__ til there's no one else around_

_Take it away, wanna hear you play __'__til the lights go down  
Take it away, don't you wanna stay __'__til there's no one else around_

_Lonely driver out on the road__…__with a hundred miles to go  
Sole survivor, carryin' a load__…__switches on his radio_

_Take it away, wanna hear you play __'__til the lights go down (Down, down)  
Take it away, don't you wanna stay __'__til there's no one else around_

_Take it away, wanna hear you play __'__til the lights go down (Down, down)  
Take it away, don't you wanna stay __'__til there's no one else around_

_In the audience, watching the show__…__with a paper in his hand (In his hand, in his hand)  
Some important impresario has a message for the band_

_Take it away, wanna hear you play __'__til the lights go down (Down, down)  
Take it away, don't you wanna stay __'__til there's no one else around_

_You never know who may be listening to you (You never know who may be listening to you)  
You never know who may be listening to you  
Take it away, take it away_

_After hours, late in the bar, by a darkened corner seat  
Faded flowers, wade in the jar __'__til the evening is complete_

As the Center erupted into a frenzy of cheering, Keith took over with "Folks, it's time to slow it down a bit…"

_Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people_

Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been, lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door…who is it for?

All the lonely people…where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people…where do they all belong?

Father Mckenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear…no one comes near.  
Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there…what does he care?

All the lonely people…where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people…where do they all belong?

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name…nobody came  
Father Mckenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave…no one was saved

All the lonely people (ah, look at all the lonely people) where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people (ah, look at all the lonely people) where do they all belong?

The audience cheered, which then turned into an explosion when Ringo Starr joined them onstage…including Paul McCartney. Ringo then shouted "We thank you for your love and support of myself, Paul…and our mates John & George. There is only one way we can thank you…with this song!" and with Ringo taking the lead, the concert finishes with…

_In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea,  
And he told us of his life, in the land of submarines,_

So we sailed on to the sun, 'till we found the sea green,  
And we lived beneath the waves, in our yellow submarine,

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine,  
We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

And our friends are all aboard, many more of them live next door, and the band begins to play.

(Trumpets play)

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine,  
We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

(Full speed ahead, Mr. Boatswain full speed ahead! Full speed it is, Sgt Cut the cable, Drop the cable  
Aye, aye, sir, Aye, aye Captain! Captain!)

As we live a life of ease (a life of ease)  
Every one of us(every one of us) has all we need,(has all we need)  
Sky of blue,(sky of blue) and sea green,(sea of green)  
In our yellow(In our yellow) submarine.(submarine) ( Haha! )

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine,  
We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

(fading)

We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine,  
We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

**END**

**This story is dedicated to the Foursome who forever changed Rock Music 50 years ago today:**

**JOHN LENNON PAUL MCCARTNEY**

**GEORGE HARRISON RINGO STARR**

**THE BEATLES!**


End file.
